See Nothing, Hear Nothing, Say Nothing
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Jane is just a few weeks from being over the whole kidnapped by Dominic event when Maura has a visitor that causes new emotions to surface in her but she can't say anything about what she sees or hears. Then again it's Jane...when has that stopped her.
1. Chapter 1

**H**

 *** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked to her desk with a half empty cup of coffee. It was the first morning after the whole Dominick kidnapping her event that she had actually felt back to her old self. She hadn't gone to Maura's house in the middle of the night in over a week now. She was grateful for her friend's understanding and willingness to be there for her when she had issues during the night. But she had shown up every night for three solid weeks after having vivid nightmares that tormented her sleep. Maura's words or just her presence seemed to calm her down and drive the demons away for the moment. During those long three weeks, she was tempted to ask if she could just stay with her awhile and skip the whole hellish process knowing she would end up there anyway but she thought that would be asking too much.

"Morning Jane."

"Morning Korsak. Have you seen Frost yet?"

"Yeah...he'll be right up after he and your brother quit eye undressing Maura's friend from college."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maura's friend the therapist."

"Who?"

"That's right you were in the hospital when she visited the last time. That's when you shot yourself and were out of it."

"Maura never mentioned her to me."

"Well you got out of the hospital the next week and she came over to help you around. That is until you threw her and your mother out that one day."

She never got to respond to him, "Jane I would ask you to do a brother a favor and get me Maura's friends number but I know it wouldn't do any good." Frost said coming in with all smiles.

"Why is she married?" Jane asked puzzled.

"Well...yeah to another gorgeous woman." He said like "dah."

"Wait what...I'm lost." She said looking at him confused.

"You didn't know Maura's fine-looking friend is married to a woman? She hasn't introduced you to Dr. Keely Bonner yet?" He asked not believing Jane hadn't met her.

"No... she hasn't. From what I have been told this woman came to visit when I was in the hospital the last time."

"Oh, that's right...you were still in there after shooting yourself." He said as Frankie came in grinning from ear to ear and looked at Frost and said, "Such a waste man."

"Alright enough you two." She said getting frustrated with the two of them.

"Jane... if I was a woman she would make me flip." Frankie said and fist bumped Frost laughing.

"Go away. You are making my head hurt." She said waving him away.

"I'm telling you Jane you need to see this woman." Frost said turning his computer with a picture of her and her wife. Jane looked at it and her eyebrows went up.

"Damn...they look like runway models."

"We told you." Frankie said laughing.

"I thought I told you to go away." She said giving him a "why are you still breathing the same air as I am" look.

"You did but I can stay here if I want too." He whined back at her.

"Jane, it says here that she and her wife have been separated for a month now." Korsak said as he came to look at the picture.

"But she still had her wedding band on... Maybe they are trying to work things out?" Frost said giving information not on the screen.

"Or maybe she is after Dr. Isles...Frost?" Frankie said adding his opinion in.

"That would be in your dreams Frankie." Jane said irritated at all of them.

"God...I could only hope to have a dream like that."

"Amen." The two other men agreed with Frankie.

"You all are pigs and you need to quit talking and thinking about my best friend in that way. It's just wrong." She said giving a disgusted face and shaking off their comments. "I'm going to go and get some more coffee at the cafe and try to get that..." she said waving her hand at the computer screen, "...out of my head."

"Yeah right...but you will have to go to the morgue if you want to see Maura's friend because they already left the cafe." Frankie said to the back of his sister who was heading to the elevators not listening to him. "I bet she goes to the morgue first."

"No Frankie she'll go and get coffee and Maura a cup of tea first then to the morgue." Korsak said laughing.

"Yep...she will need an excuse to go down there." Frost said laughing and agreeing with Korsak.

 **XXXXX**

Jane found herself getting off the elevator at the morgue with two cups in her hands. A cup of coffee for her and a cup of Chai tea for Maura. She couldn't believe she was actually going down to check out this woman but after the comments from the guys in the office and from her mother in the cafe...she had to meet this woman.

"Oh Jane...Maura's doctor friend is so beautiful and delightful to listen too." Her mother's words kept ringing in her ears in the elevator then Frankie's, "Or maybe she is after Dr. Isles?" She couldn't put her finger on it but something about this woman just didn't set well with her so she decided to meet the woman and get her own impression instead of everyone else's opinion.

"Hello Detective Rizzoli..." Susie said as she saw her coming down the hall, "...if you are looking for Dr. Isles she's not down here she just left."

"Where is she going? I haven't gotten a call." She said balancing both cups in one hand and grabbing her phone to see if she missed a call.

"No... she is taking a personal day to spend with Dr. Bonner. She will be back tomorrow I believe."

"You don't know if she will be back tomorrow or not?" Jane asked looking upset and confused.

"No, I'm not sure...She said it depended on if Dr. Bonner stayed another night at her house or left as scheduled."

"The woman is staying at Maura's house?" Jane asked getting even more indignant that her best friend didn't mention anything at all about this to her. "Maybe you should be asking Dr. Isles these questions." Susie said feeling very uncomfortable by Jane's responses. "Yeah...maybe you are right. Here you go Susie..." she said handing her the Chai tea, "...it was for Dr. Isles but she isn't here obviously."

"Thank you." She said taking the cup and darting into the lab before she was asked anymore questions. Jane didn't notice because she had hit Maura's number on speed dial and was getting more upset because it had instantly gone to voice mail. She stomped her foot then texted..." _Hey Maura what's up with the day off?"_ She thought that was innocent enough. She went back to the elevator deciding to go back up to her desk and wait a response.

"Hey Jane did you see Dr. Isles and Dr. Bonner?" Frost asked when she walked back in.

"No..." she said looking at her phone that had remained silent. "They came up here while you were gone. Dr. Isles put the Sullivan file you have been waiting for on your desk and left." He said pointing to the file. "Thanks..." she said sitting down and started drinking her coffee and thinking, "...Maura didn't say where she was going did she?"

"No... she said that the only reason she came by work today was to give you that file. She knew you wanted it basically yesterday and they left." Korsak said joining in the conversation, "Is there a problem?"

"No... I was just curious is all." She said as she started typing Dr. Keely Bonner into a search program on her computer and totally ignoring the Sullivan file that was right beside her. She decided she needed to have more information on this woman who she basically didn't even know existed before ten o'clock this morning.

 **Yes, I am close to posting the next chapter in my series...but this has gnawed at me for a day and a half. It is a short story I believe. Just an idea that popped into my head. I had at first thought it was a Criminal Minds thought but as the dynamics unfolded around the idea I realized it was a Jane and Maura story.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane looked up at the clock and noticed it was 2pm already. She pulled her phone from her hip and saw there were no messages or texts from Maura which irritated her more than she could explain. The more she read about this Dr. Bonner the more she couldn't decide weither to be thankful to Maura or angry with her for the woman's presence there. She knew she was jumping to conclusions but she just couldn't stop herself with Maura not answering her.

"Jane...you've been working steadily for hours now. Why don't you take a break and go get some lunch, coffee, or just some air?" Korsak said knowing the woman was obsessing on something. He figured it had to do with Maura because she hadn't picked up the Sullivan file that she was hell bent on getting the day before so she could finish her reports up.

"I'm good Korsak." She said rubbing her eyes that were burning from starring at the computer screen nonstop all morning. "Have you ever heard of psychodynamic psychotherapy?"

"That's a mouth full."

"Tell me about it. Maura's friend practices it. She specializes in work with children and young adults who have been abused or suffered some kind of traumatic event in their lives."

"That's cool." He said impressed. "Are you still upset that Maura didn't tell you about her because she did come up here when you were down stairs. You just missed each other."

"No... I was just curious what kind of doctor she was is all." She lied not wanting to admit it really did piss her off.

"Jane..." He said knowing his former partner was lying.

"What? She looked at him and saw that she had been busted. "Okay... it bothers me. Happy now?"

He laughed, "No... but I get it. Now let's go and get some lunch so you can rest your eyes and brain for an hour. If nothing else you can obsess over all of it while eating a cheese burger."

"God...you know me too well." She said getting up and smiling at him.

"Yes, I do." He said as they went to the elevators.

 **XXXXX**

Jane was at her apartment for over three hours and had taken Joe Friday out twice to pee, separated her laundry and washed every dish in her apartment. She had drunk three beers and still was wired thinking about Maura with that woman. She couldn't get the thought out of her head which she had read about Dr. Bonner specializing in work with children and young adults that had been abused or had suffered some kind of traumatic event. She wondered if Maura had called her to come to Boston to give her advice on how to help her with all her crap. That was sweet in one respect but in another it made her angry thinking Maura was practicing psychotherapy on her.

She pulled her phone off her belt again and looked for the hundredth time to see if there were any massages or texts but this time was just like the other ninety-nine times...nothing. She became furious at being ignored and decided she would just drive by and see if the two were at home and if she got caught she would just say she needed to speak to Angela about Sunday's dinner or something.

She drove to Beacon Hill and was on Maura's street when she started to feel guilty and a little silly about spying on her best friend. That of course was before she noticed the two getting out of Maura's car and walking up the sidewalk hand in hand and stopped to face each other. Jane quickly pulled over to the side like she belonged to the house she had parked at. She turned the car and lights off and watched like she was on a stake out after a murder or criminal. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins as her heart pounded in her chest like a freight train. She watched as this Dr. Bonner wrapped her arms around her best friend and leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. She waited for the slap or push away from Maura but there wasn't any. "What the hell?" was said out loud by Jane inside the car. She watched as they looked at each other and saw words being said but she couldn't make out what they were. Then the two went inside out of her line of sight.

Jane found herself furious, confused, and feeling betrayed all at the same time. She wanted to go right up to the door and bang on it yelling, "What in the hell was that Maura?" Yet she knew she couldn't do that because she wasn't supposed to be spying on her friend in the first place.

"God...was Frankie, right? Did Maura flip for her? She is beautiful... no it can't be. But I saw it with my own eyes." She kept saying over and over in her head then out loud to the air on the way back to her apartment. "I saw it all with my own eyes."

She went up to her apartment and knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight after all that. It wasn't helping that she knew if she had a night mare there was no way she could go over to Maura's with "Hot Lips Bonner" there. God... she didn't want to think about what they were doing when they went inside Maura's house but the images wouldn't stop coming. The one that tormented her the most was the one where Maura would be calling out the woman's name in the throes of passion. "Why does that bother me so much?" She questioned herself and pulled out another beer. "It's her life and she is free to do whatever...god I got to stop this." She said to the little Yorke that was sitting at her feet looking at her like "I'm sorry but you are crazy. You know I only understand barking but I'm here for you anyway" as Jane talked to her. Finally, she gave up thinking and went to get a shower hoping it wouldn't help her relax enough to fall asleep but knew it wouldn't help but she had to do something at least hoping it would work.

 **Jane...Jane...Jane... what a tangle web is weaved when we judge things only perceived.**

 **Thanks for reading...more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Frost was sitting at his desk and looked up at the clock and noticed it was 9:30 am and wondered where Jane was. "Korsak where's Jane at?"

"Oh, she had to go qualify on her weapon this morning. She'll be here around 11 am."

"I hope she is in a better mood than yesterday. I'm not use to quite Jane. It's a scary thing."

"Tell me about it. I think yesterday was the first day she hasn't busted my chops about something in over three years."

"If she starts it again today maybe we should do something to get her going." He said grinning as he started planning.

"I'm not so sure that will be necessary."

"Why's… that?"

"Maura isn't here again today and I have a felling she hasn't told Jane why yet."

"Oh... I'm not stirring in women matters. Those waters are just too deep for me."

"Smart man." He said smiling at the young detective.

 **XXXXX**

Jane walked into BPD after going to the gun range and decided to head down to the morgue to see if Maura had made it in. She wasn't for sure what she was going to say but she had to talk to the woman before she exploded. The elevator doors opened and Susie saw her coming and turned back and started walking the other way not wanting to deal with the detective again.

"Susie" Jane yelled and the woman stopped in her tracks then took a deep breath and turned. "Dr. Isles is not in today Detective Rizzoli. She said she would return on Monday and that is all I know." The woman quickly fired out.

Jane looked at her, "Thank you Susie. That is all I needed to know." She said nicely to the shocked woman, then turned and got back on the elevator to go upstairs. She walked towards her desk where she saw Maura and Dr. Bonner standing talking to Frost and Korsak at the older detective's desk.

"Well look who finally showed up at work." Jane said as she walked in. They all turned and looked at her and Maura noticed the look of accusation she was getting from Jane and was puzzled by it.

"Jane...I'd like you to meet..."

"Dr. Keely Bonner your new girlfriend." Jane said as the whole office looked up at what was happening. Maura shook her head no and looked at her confused, "Jane what are you talking about?"

"This is the woman you kissed on your sidewalk last night. I just guessed she was your new girlfriend." Jane said walking past her towards her chair but didn't sit down.

"Maura...I'm going to go down to the cafe while you take care of things." Keely said half smiling at Maura, "It was a pleasure meeting you all." She said as she got on the elevator. Maura turned and faced Jane the moment the elevators closed with fire in her eyes. "Now Jane Rizzoli what are you talking about?"

"I called and texted you yesterday several times and got no response so I became concerned and was going to stop by and see if you were okay last night. When I drove up on your street I saw the two of you hand in hand walking up your side walk and then low and behold you two kissed." She said snarly.

"How dare you assume incorrect things and then dare voice my personal life in front of follow colleagues. I sometimes enter lace my arm with yours when we walk but does that mean we are together? I think we both know the answer to that question...don't we detective! Your assumption is no better than the people in this build that think we are together without even seeing us walking with arms enter laced."

"Maur..." Jane said trying to interrupt her feeling exposed.

"Don't interrupt me..." Jane took a step back, "What gives you the right to come to my house and spy on me like a common criminal?" She asked looking her square in the eyes.

"Well if you wouldn't have ignored me all day yesterday or at least told me you were going to be out..." She said balancing her weight from foot to foot, "...I'm your best friend and you said nothing." Jane said trailing off as the woman took two steps to her desk.

"You mean like leaving a note..." She said as she opened the Sullivan file where an envelope with Jane's name on it was, "...like this?" She said as she picked it up and slammed it down on the desk in front of her. Jane's eyes widen as she realized what an ass she had been.

"Maur..." was said in a dejected voice.

The woman looked up with fire still in her eyes, "Now since my business is now this whole office curiosity...thanks to the assumptions of my best friend. I will explain myself so everyone here can at least get the gossip correct." She said and paused looking everyone in the eye as they all tried to look away but no one left wanting to hear the story. "As you all know Dr. Bonner and I went to college together. She had a crush on me during that time. We were study partners for a psychology class that we had together and she would ask me out all the time. One night after we both drank too much after celebrating passing final exams, I let her kiss me to prove I wasn't attracted to her. After the kiss, she said she learned two things, one I was an amazing kisser and that she knew I wasn't into women.

We have remained friends over the years and talk to each other about life when we need an objective ear. She has had a very difficult time with the separation of her and her wife so we planned a day together after we went and saw Tina Weber who hasn't talked since seeing her mother shot. She had a little too much to drink over dinner so when I got out of my car I took her hand to make sure she made it inside. She stopped and turned to me and I knew just as I knew in college she needed to see again if I was attracted to her."

"Jane couldn't stand it, "And?"

"She said she learned three things after our kiss, one that I was still an amazing kisser, two that I was totally in love with someone else, and that she was still in love with her wife. So, we went in and I put on coffee for her to sober up so she could talk to her wife half the night to try and work things out. She is leaving in a couple of hours and I wanted her to meet my best friend and maybe have lunch but I believe that isn't a wise thing at the moment." She said as she started to leave.

"You said you two talk about stuff," Jane said trying to get Maura to stop from leaving, "…and she is into helping people with trauma and nightmares. Have you talked to her about me? Are you trying to fix me?" Jane asked in an accusing manor not meaning to but it came out that way.

Maura turned and looked at her, "I have spoken to her about you Jane from time to time but not to fix you..."

"I knew it." Jane said like she had caught a murder.

"You know nothing Jane." She said shaking her head, "You look but don't see, you hear but don't understand, I speak and you don't listen."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane said cocking her head to the side.

"It means you aren't the only one who has nightmares."

"Since when do you have nightmares? You told me when we first met you rarely had them."

"That was true... I never had them until I met you." She said with a sad sigh, "Now if you will excuse me...I have left a guest waiting on our lunch too long." She said as she walked to the elevator and punched the down button. Jane knew everyone thought Maura was cutting her down with her last comment but she noticed the up lifted hand that barley wiped the tear away which had threatened to fall as she walked into the elevator.

 **Foot in mouth much Jane...**


	4. Chapter 4

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane sat down at her desk and started working on the Sullivan file even though all she wanted to do was run after her best friend and say "I'm an idiot but I can't help it." She sat there thinking of possibilities of why she said what she did about the kiss. She finally gave up and decided to stay focused on the report that had to be finished by the end of the day. No one dared to interrupt her for fear of their lives. They had learned over the years when the two friends argued that it was best to leave well enough alone until the two worked everything out.

The note that Maura had shown her in the file laid right beside her arm unopened. She found that she couldn't open it because it would really show how bad of a jack ass she had been. Every now and again while working on the report she would catch her name written in Maura's neat handwriting in the corner of her eye and remember the anger and the tear she saw in her friend's eyes and sigh. She knew that she had hurt her but she couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth at the time. It just all seemed to flow out when she saw the two of them right there in front of her. All the anger of being ignored just fueled the reality of suspicions in her mind instead of the truth itself.

"Of course, Maura wasn't ignoring her and she did deserve to have other friends. God...You have blown it." She chided herself as she starred at the line for the cause of death on the screen. She looked at the report and almost laughed/cried at what she read. _The cause of death was a lethal dose of arsenic poison administrated by oral ingestion over a period of time._ She had fussed at Maura for waiting for the last test before finishing her final report.

"Come on Maur...you know the cause of death is poisoning. Just sign the report."

"Jane, I will not sign anything until the final test comes back to where I can swear under oath that arsenic poisoning was the absolute cause of death. You will just have to wait and hovering will not make it come back any faster."

"Fine." She remembered saying and stomping off from her. She placed her face in her hands and sighed again.

"Jane..." Korsak came over to her after he got no response. "Janie..." She looked up at the man, "I'll finish the report you need to go and get some air."

"I'm okay Korsak. If I leave here now all I'm going to do is try and find Maura. Who...I'm sure doesn't want to see me at the moment. At least this report gives me something to do beside beat myself up."

"Hey...give yourself a break."

"I can't... she was right I treated her like I would a suspect. I interrogated her in front of all of you and she hadn't done anything wrong. I'm such an idiot."

"Well I can't argue with that..." he paused for affect, "...it happened. But she will get over it and you two will make up. You are too good of friends not to."

"I hope you are right. I'm going to go and get some coffee. You want anything?"

"I'm good." He said smiling at her then going back to his desk.

She walked into the cafe and heard the one voice she wasn't wanting to hear. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

She cringed knowing a lecture was on the way, "Ma don't start."

"Don't you go there with me Missy. I have taught you better than to talk to someone the way I heard you talked to Maura. She is your best friend."

"Will you please hold your voice down?" She said looking around the cafe to see who was in there. Luckily no one was.

"You didn't hold yours down while interrogating Maura."

"I know...did she tell you?"

"No... I saw her wiping her eyes talking to Dr. Bonner and they left right away before I could check on her. I had to hear it by over hearing two police officers talking about the big cat fight."

"It wasn't a fight ma."

"No more like an ambush on your part." Jane hung her head and walked to the counter. "Janie...what's going on?" She asked in a softer voice seeing her daughter was in pain.

"I didn't mean to talk to her like that ma. I was fine yesterday morning. I was really feeling good actually. I hadn't felt the need to go to her house because of nightmares in over a week. Then this Dr. Bonner shows up and the guys came in and started talking smack about how she was a lesbian and suggested she was here to turn Maura. Then I came down to meet her and Maura had taken off with her and ignores my calls all day. I go to check on her last night and before I get to her house I see them walking up her sidewalk and then they kissed. It all just made me...I don't know..."

"Oh Jane... You are jealous."

"Jealous...what are you talking about?"

"Jane... Maura is your best friend and you feel betrayed because she gave her full attention to someone other than you."

"That's crazy...she gives her dates her full attention and I do not feel this way."

"Yeah... but her dates are with men. She gave another woman who happens to be a lesbian her undivided attention. She hasn't ever done that before. You are always first in her life and yesterday you weren't."

"That makes me sound like a very selfish person... even more than what Maura said to me."

"What did she say?"

"That I look but don't see, I hear but don't understand, that she speaks and I don't listen..." she paused, "I listen to her."

"How many times do you tell her to shut up or stop the google mouth?"

"That's just when she is spouting off crazy facts. Did I tell you she talks to Dr. Bonner about me and gets advice from her on how to fix my problems." She said getting upset and trying to deflect the guilt.

"That's not what she said about her friend. She said her friend was here to help her with her problems and nightmares which you are a part of."

"Damn... do you have the office bugged." She said looking at her mother indignant.

"No... but she is right Jane. When was the last time you asked Maura how shooting yourself made her feel...or how she felt when she saw you tied to that bed and couldn't help you...or the whole Hoyt thing?"

"Okay...okay...I get it. I suck at being a friend." She said raising up her hand like stop the guilt.

"No honey...you aren't a bad friend. You just don't know how she stayed night and day while you were in the hospital and how she would cry when no one was around thinking you were going to die. She loves you and if you had of died I'm not so sure that she wouldn't have too. Well at least parts of her. Then you came home and growled at her and threw her out."

"That's not fair I threw you out too."

"I'm your mother I'm used to it and I will always be your mother. You are stuck with that fact. But you can change your mind about friends...I think that's what you realized yesterday as well. Maura can change her mind too."

"What can I do ma?"

"Give her some space...maybe think how you would have felt if she had accused you of being a lesbian and outed you in front of your co-workers."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah...hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yes"

"Go home and do what she said you weren't doing."

"Meaning?"

"Listen...go back and listen to what Maura has been saying and showing you all along even if it scares the hell out of you...listen." She said and hugged her.

"Thanks ma." She said as she went up to finish her report.

 **Sometimes you just have to talk things over with your mother, "even if it hurts listening to her..."**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane walked into her apartment and looked around. It was her night to host movie night and that wasn't going to happen now. She grabbed Joe Friday and took her out to pee. It was a pleasant evening so she decided after the dog was finished she would go for a run. She just couldn't take the emptiness of her apartment at the moment. She thought maybe a run would at least tire her out so she could sleep. It might even help her clear her mind and figure out what in the hell was going on. She needed to sort through what her mother had said and for sure what Maura had said if she was going to be able to fix any of the mess she had made.

She changed into her running shorts and shoes then began stretching. After ten minutes or so she went out the door heading for the street. She started at a jog but as she started replaying everything she found herself sprinting. "She loves you Jane and she would cry when no one was around thinking you would die." Angela's words ran through her head like a record player on repeat. "Listen to what she has been telling you."

"What has she been telling me?" She said out loud. Then she had a thought, "I shot myself...then my parents split and Maura took in my mother. What does that say to me?" She stopped in mid stride. "Maura and ma became close when I was in the hospital." She thought to herself. "Then Tommy got out of jail and she helped him till he got a place. I thought she was into him but she just liked him but said she loved me."

She had to sit down on the bus bench as the next thought rocked her world. "Maura said that after their kiss last night Keely had three thoughts. The first was that she was still an amazing kisser. The second was that Maura was totally in love with someone else." She never got to the third reason because the second one had her penned to the bus bench for two hours thinking back on where she had missed everything. Maura's words went over and over in her mind, "You look but don't see, you hear but don't understand, I speak and you don't listen. God she's right... I haven't even read the note she left in the file let alone understand what she is saying."

She stood up and started walking back to her apartment to read the note that was in her pants pocket where she put it so no one else would get it and read it. She started thinking about what Angela had said when she described what she was feeling, "You are jealous Jane." She thought about that for a few moments and realized she was. Maura should be friends with someone as successful as Dr. Bonner but she chooses me as her best friend. A screw up plumber's daughter who shoots themselves thinking that will save everyone around her not seeing that everything fell to hell anyway. She deserves to be loved be Dr. Bonner not me. I have no right to be jealous of someone who helps Maura with her nightmares." She thought and stopped again in her tracks.

"Maura has nightmares. She always helps me with mine. I never thought..." she slapped herself with her hand on the forehead,"...if she is in love with me...of course she would have nightmares with everything that has happened." She made it to her building when her mother's question hit her memory like a ton of bricks. "Have you ever thought how she felt when she saw you tied to that bed and couldn't help you?"

She ran up the stairs and almost tore the door off the hinges getting into the apartment so she could read the note Maura wrote. She pulled it from her pants and tore it open.

 _Jane,_

 _A colleague is in town that I went to college with and I wanted her to speak with Tina Weber. She is a doctor that specializes in psychodynamic psychotherapy. She is great with children who suffer from traumatic events. I thought she could help her in getting her speech back so I have taken a personal day and may have to take another. I will not be at work but do realize you need my report to close the Sullivan case so we will stop by before we go to the hospital where Tina is so I can give you the file and introduce you to Dr. Bonner._

 _I know you will despise this but Dr. Pike will be handling any cases for the next two days that come in since I will be out of reach for this space of time. Keely is having some personal issues with her partner and I have told her I would be a sounding board for her. She has helped me with a few things that I've needed a sounding board for over the years so I want to return the courtesy to her._

 _This means I will not be available for at least a day possibly two by phone. I want to give her my full attention like she gives me but she leaves on Friday in the afternoon and I was thinking that maybe we all could have lunch together. I would love for you two to get acquainted with each other._

 _Thanks for understanding... Maura_

Jane folded the note and felt like a dog. She got in the shower and as the water sprayed on her face she thought, "I want Maura to talk to me not her. If she has nightmares I want to hear them not have her talk to someone else. I'm her best friend...damn it." The water poured over her head as she thought and thought about everythimg. Then it all came out in a yell, "I see you...and I hear you!"

She got out of the shower with courage and a plan. She put on a nice pair of jeans and a red button up top. Then she drove to the market and bought a dozen roses, a bottle of wine and ordered a pizza to be delivered in an hour to Maura's. She pulled up in front of Maura's house and wavered in nerves some and altered her plan a bit. She placed the roses on the front porch and got back in the car and texted Maura.

 _There's been a delivery to your porch...please come and get it._

She waited a few moments holding her breath hoping the text would work. She blew out a long breath when the front door opened and Maura looked down and saw the roses. She picked them up and took the card off of them and read it while standing in the door way.

Maura...

I look and I see the most beautiful and sophisticated woman that I have ever seen.

I hear her tell me she chooses me as her best friend and I don't understand how or why.

She speaks things that I couldn't believe could be true so I didn't listen.

 **BUT I'M LISTENING NOW!**

 **JANE**

 **You knew it was coming... Yes, a cliff hanger... I'm just glad you still read my stories even though I do this... I'm sorry but I got to get some sleep... more in the morning I hope... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane got out of the car while Maura was reading hoping the roses and card would break the ice and the woman would invite her in to at least talk about things. When Maura had finished reading the card she lifted the roses up to her nose and took in a deep breath of their fragrance. She then looked towards the street and saw Jane standing up against her car holding the bottle of wine. She didn't reflect any emotion or say anything but turned and walked inside the house leaving the door she had been standing in wide open.

Jane watched and hoped that the door being left open was a sign to come on in because that's what she was going to do. When she walked in she found Maura at the sink filling a vase with water for the flowers. She placed the wine on the breakfast bar and waited for something to be said. Maura turned and started trimming the roses and placed them in the vase one at a time but didn't say a word. Jane was already rubbing her hands so hard she thought the skin would come off any moment from all the adrenaline running through her veins.

"Maur... it's hard to listen if you are not going to say anything." She said hoping the woman would speak, yell, or even just give her a look of acknowledgement but nothing. She continued placing all the roses in the vase and sighed a deep sorrowful sigh as she was finishing then she finally looked up. Jane noticed the red puffiness around her eyes causing her to want to bolt. She knew her episode at work had caused all the tears that made Maura's eyes red. But she didn't bolt choosing instead to take in a deep breath.

"I know we have a lot to talk about but I need to know if what I'm now hearing is what you were truly saying." She said as she stepped around the bar and moved closer to Maura. "I really do not want to be slapped but I have to know for sure." She said as she closed the gap between them and caught Maura's lips in a gentle kiss.

There was no response so Jane thought she had totally missed it for a moment and started to pull back until two arms finally came up around her neck and pulled her down closer. Then lips parted inviting her to deepen the kiss so she slipped her arms around the woman's waist which caused shivers to flow through both of their bodies. They were lost in the atmosphere of the moment until oxygen became important again so reluctantly they pulled away slightly and stood forehead to forehead taking in the air that lungs had been deprived of.

"I'm so sorry Maur..." Jane started saying until a finger touched her lips to be quiet. Maura slipped her head off to the side onto Jane's shoulder and pulled her in tight. Jane realized that being held was all that was being asked of her at the moment. They stayed embraced for several moments until the doorbell rang causing both of them to jump.

"I got it. It's probably the pizza I ordered before I came over." Jane said as she went to the door before the bell rang again. Sure, enough there stood a skinny kid holding out a box with pizza written on it. She tipped him and took the box and laid it on the breakfast bar by the wine. She noticed Maura had moved to get plates from the cabinet and came in behind her sliding her arms around the warm waist and laid her head in the middle of Maura's back and held her again thinking, "Why have I waited so long to do this. God, she is so soft and comfy."

Maura leaned back into the embrace and sighed deeply as the soft sobs started. Jane quickly released her and came around to see what was the matter. "Hey...hey...don't cry. I'm so sorry..." again she was cut off by Maura reaching out and pulling her back into a tight hug. "Maur honey...please talk to me." She said as she kissed the top of the woman's head.

It took a few moments but in a cracked voice Maura started, "After this afternoon I had given up hope that you would ever hear what I was saying and now that you are listening I do not want to talk. I just want to feel whole again... I just want to stop hurting and you are the person I go to for comfort but I couldn't this time so I just sat here hurting. Now my dreams are coming true right before me but all I want right now is for you to stop the hurting." Jane pulled her tighter into her chest and butterfly kissed her head until the sobs became sniffles.

She took the woman's hand and led her to the couch where she sat down and kicked off her shoes then pulled Maura down into her lap and held her without saying a word. They both finally cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms allowing the warmth of their love to cauterize the open wounds in both of their hearts that nothing sometimes causes.

 **I thought about ending it here but I believe another chapter is needed to round things out...**


	7. Chapter 7

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

It was 2:13 am when Maura jerked off the couch yelling for Jane who was right behind her on the couch and was now sitting up right. Jane looked at her best friend who still seemed to be sleeping and shaking at the same time. She was panicking a bit...Maura had helped her over a hundred of times when nightmares caused her to do the very thing she was witnessing the woman doing. But she didn't have a clue how to help except not to make any sudden moves towards her. So, she tried the subtle approach and in a gentle voice said, "Maur..."

"I'm sorry Jane...Please don't leave." Was cried out into the room.

"Maur honey… I'm right here." She tried to say but couldn't do anything for fear of startling the woman.

She watched as Maura's eyes were focused on the front door and fell to her knees and cried then she sat pulling her knees up to her chin and laid her head on them. Jane couldn't take it any longer and crawled on the floor in behind the weeping woman. "Maur...I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise sweetie...please wake up." She said as she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Hey...hey... I got you. I'm right here." She said as Maura turned and lunged herself into her arms still sobbing. "Shhh...I'm right here Maur." They stayed like that until the shivering stopped in Maura's body.

When the woman became more aware of her surroundings and of Jane holding her she became over whelmed with anger and embarrassment. "Why do you always leave me?" She asked in a low voice that picked up when her fist lifted and hit Jane in the shoulders. "Why did you expose me in front of all of those people? Why? Why? Why?" Questions were fired off so quickly that Jane couldn't answer. She could only sit there with her mouth open and try to stop the fists from hitting her shoulders. She finally wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her to her chest so she could talk.

"I'm so sorry about that Maur. I was angry that you ignored me all day, I was jealous of Hot Lips, and I thought you were practicing psychology on me. Which I know now you never would have."

"I left you a note." She said pulling back to look Jane in the eyes.

"Yes, you did and I read it right before I came over to your house tonight." She said as the woman in front of her started to say something, "Please hear me out before you say anything..." Maura shook her head agreeing to let Jane explain before she started questioning her.

"...I was at my desk waiting on you to bring up the Sullivan file when the guys came in talking about this doctor friend of yours. They told me how hot she was and Frost even said he would ask for her number but it wouldn't do any good because she was married to a woman. Then Frankie said "If he was a woman he would flip for her because she was so beautiful."

They showed me a picture of her and her wife together then Korsak read that they were separated. Frankie started with maybe she was here to flip you. I told them they all were pigs and left to go find the two of you but when I went to the morgue, Susie told me you weren't there. That you called in and were spending the day with your friend. I came back upstairs and you had just left with her without saying a word to me. So, I didn't open the Sullivan file but started reading up on this mystery woman that had you calling out of work for. You didn't answer any of my texts or calls so I got worried and curious so I came by here and that's when I saw you and Hot Lips kissing.

I didn't sleep hardly at all because of thinking about what I saw. I had to go and qualify my weapon so I got to work later and went to see if you came in so I could ask you about everything but you were still with her according to Susie. I came up stairs and lo and behold there you two were shooting the breeze with the fellows. I couldn't stop it Maura...I got so angry that things just flowed out. I'm so sorry. But seeing you kissing that woman pissed me off more than anything has in my life."

"She kissed me Jane."

"Same thing..." She said rolling her eyes, "I don't know I think it made me jealous. Then you showed me what an ass I had been when you gave me the note out of the Sullivan file. I felt so bad about everything that I even went and talked with my mother about it."

"Wow..." Maura said starting to see Jane didn't do any of it to hurt her really.

"Yeah...wow. She yelled at me for talking to you that way then she agreed with you that I didn't listen. Then I went for a run after work because the apartment was so empty without you there on a Friday night. As I ran I started thinking about everything that was said and I realized I hadn't listened. But it's hard for me to believe still that you would want me when you could have anyone else better than me."

"Jane..." she said giving her a rally look.

"You deserve someone like Dr. Bonner but I don't want you too. Just like I didn't want you with my sleaze ball of a doctor who did my surgery." She stopped and thought then asked, "If you wanted me why date him?"

"If you remember the only time you would let me come over was on your doctor appointments because you couldn't drive. That was the only way I could be near you. He flirted so I dated him so I could make sure of your care."

"But you slept with him."

"Not for long and it met a need at the time. He wasn't too bad when he wasn't talking."

"EEEWWW!" She stopped as a thought hit her, "You moved ma in here for that same reason, didn't you?"

"No, I never slept with you mother." She said smiling at Jane as she rolled her eyes. "No seriously Jane... Angela and I became closer while you were in the hospital and she needed a place and I had one. I also thought it would help with your recovery if you weren't worrying about where she was living."

Jane smile, "Ma told me, I was always first in your life... that the other day I wasn't and that made me jealous. She was the one who pointed out that you loved me and when I was running I remembered what you said about Keely when she said after kissing you that, "You are totally in love with someone else." I had to stop and think about that because you aren't dating anyone and..."

She lost her train of thought as soft lips were coming closer to hers and eventually met them in a searing kiss that caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. The two finally pulled away and when Jane caught her breath she continued, "Maur... I want to be the one you talk to when you have nightmares and are afraid. I want to be the one your lips search out when wanting to be loved, I want to be the one who listens to everything you say." She said as she recaptured Maura's lips for a repeat performance.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I dated men all this time to prove to myself that I wasn't gay because of my thoughts about you. Yet I have never felt anyway near about them like I do you." She said squeezing her arms tighter around Maura, "You are the only one I know in the whole world that I want to see or talk to everyday and feel empty when I don't. I'm tired of "not seeing, hearing or listening." She said kissing Maura, "...I want to see, hear, smell, taste and touch everything that is you because I love you too Maura Isles and nothing will ever change that now that I'm listening."

 **I believe Jane has said it all... We should all listen.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

*** I own nothing of Rizzoli and Isles I just have the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

Jane woke up the third morning in a row with Maura watching her sleep. She smiled and turned into the woman that had her arm laying on her stomach, "Good morning." She managed to say through a raspy voice.

"Good morning." Was almost smiled out instead of voiced.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Jane... that is the tenth time you have asked me that in less than twenty-four hours. I told you, I do not care what people say about me but with you asking me so many times I am beginning to wonder if you are okay with everything?"

"How could I be anything but wonderful after getting to hold the most beautiful woman in the world for three nights in a row not to mention other things." She said as she started to nibble up Maura's neck.

"I believe...Oh...that there isn't...Oh my...timeeee...

Jane noticed the excuse had ended when she caught Maura's earlobe with her lips and sucked. She then pulled back and looked at the woman, "What were you saying?" She asked with a cheeky grin like she didn't her what was said.

"Now you want to listen..." Maura said in a mock huff then she caught the woman's lips in a searing kiss that led to both of them being an hour late for work.

 **XXXXX**

Jane walked into BPD with a smile on her face because today was the first time ever in her life she could remember feeling free and happy about who she was and who she loved. She was walking to the elevator when she heard to officers to her right in the distance saying, "Here comes the dyke in the building." She turned and looked at who they were talking about and cringed as she saw Maura coming through the front doors. She turned and started to bless the men out but they had already walked off. She waited for Maura at the elevator deciding to ride down to the morgue with the woman hoping that her presence with her would stave off any direct attacks.

"Going my way stranger?" Maura asked smiling at Jane.

"I would be honored." She said smiling back and offering for Maura to step in the elevator first in front of her.

"Thank you." Maura said as the doors closed and she took Jane's hand causing a blush and smile to form on the brunette's face.

"Maur... I am so sorry about Friday in the office." She started again until her hand was dropped and a finger came up to her lips quieting her. She kissed the finger and wanted to lean over and kiss the soft pouty lips looking at her but the elevator dinged signaling the doors were going to open on them. They backed away from each other until they did open. Jane followed Maura to her office and closed the door behind them. Maura smiled thinking Jane was trying to get frisky at work but lost the smile when she turned and saw Jane's concerned face instead of a rascally one. "What is it Jane?"

"I heard two officers calling you a dyke. I turned back to correct them but they had already left." She said rubbing her hands.

"That's why you apologized again in the elevator." She said more than asked.

"Yes."

"Honey... I'm okay with small minded peoples' opinions as long as they aren't yours." She said coming and standing in front of her.

"You know they aren't mine. But maybe we should..."

"Jane..." Maura said interrupting her, "We agreed that you could take as much time as you needed to tell people. It's a big step." She said cupping the woman's face in her hand.

"Yeah...but it's a step I didn't give you a choice in telling though." She said leaning her head down onto Maura's forehead in shame.

"I look at it this way...at least now there is another reason I can stop Dr. Pike's advances during the next training seminar." She said laughing.

"Like you needed another reason. Eeewww!" Jane said smiling her award-winning smile and shaking off the thought of the man touching her woman.

"Now go to work detective so we can get this day done and go home." She said butterfly kissing her a few times.

"You keep that up and home might have to come here to your couch." Jane said through a kiss/grin.

"Jane..."

"Okay..." She said as she pulled away and smiled at Maura. "I'll see you at noon for lunch."

"I'll be at your desk at 11:59 am promise." Maura said as Jane left for the elevators.

When she walked in the office everyone looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing..." Frost said looking at his computer.

She looked at Korsak, "You need something?"

"No... we were just wondering where you were… is all?"

"I got out of bed late." She answered and thought to herself, "...and that's the truth" as she had to stop the smile that wanted to pop on her face as to the reason she was in bed. "You two have a problem with that?" She gruffed out covering her smile.

"No Jane...it's just not like you to be late is all." The older man said back peddling from the grumpy woman.

"Jane..." Frost decided to just bite the bullet and ask. She looked at him like "what?"

"I guess by your mood this morning that you and Dr. Isles haven't made up, have you?" He asked and was preparing for a world war to start.

"Yes, we have talked and come to an understanding that I was an ass." She said hoping that would help defuse some of the gossip about Maura.

"Good we are glad." Korsak said with a smile and went and sat at his desk not wanting to ask anymore because he knew it could back fire on them.

Jane sat down and logged into her computer then into her e-mail. She opened one marked urgent and it was a photo shopped picture of Maura and Keely kissing in bridal gowns. She placed her gun in the drawer and slammed it shut as she saw that the e-mail had gone out to the whole BPD. She took her phone out and texted Maura trying to warn her before she opened it but she was to late so she got up and went to the bathroom and called her.

"It's okay Jane...it really is a good photo shop job."

"I don't think so." Jane said in a jealous voice.

"It's okay."

"Can we just go back to you house and call in today?" She whined into the phone.

Maura laughed, "We can talk about it over lunch if you want."

"Okay... But I don't like it."

"Jane..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be jealous...I would never be caught dead in that bridal gown just for the record."

"I love you." She said laughing knowing Maura was trying to make her feel better.

"I love you too...bye."

Jane put her phone back on her belt and smiled because she heard the giddy laughter in Maura's voice teasing her even though people were raking her over the coals. She made it back to her desk and deleted the photo with an evil smile. "I should have been the one in that damn photo not Hot Lips," she thought. Then a light bulb went off in her head and a plan was born as she started sending e-mails to everyone she could remember that was in the office the day when she blurted out about the kiss.

She sat and watched the office start to fill with people because of her e-mail that was sent. She smiled when the doors to the elevator opened at 11:59 am and high heels started clicking down the hall towards her desk. She stood up and faced Maura and motioned her to come and stand beside her. She leaned over the desk towards Frost, "Get your phone ready for a picture." She said in a low voice. He looked at her puzzled but wasn't about to question her.

"Folks can I have your attention." She yelled making sure everyone in the office was watching her. "Now there was an e-mail sent around this office this morning..." She started and was interrupted by Maura who looked at her shocked, "Jane..."

The brunette looked at her and smiled conveying "trust me" through it. "That picture is not an accurate picture. Maura and Keely are not a couple so I've asked Frost to correct the mistake." She said as she pulled Maura into her then dipping and kissing her solidly. Maura was so shocked at first but then she just wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her fully back. Jane then lifted her back up and looked around the room, "Anyone with issues or problems with who Dr. Isles is a couple with can come and talk to me personally. Questions?"

No questions were asked but a few whistles and "it's about damn time" were heard. Frost and Korsak came over and surrounded the couple with congratulations.

"Did you get the picture Frost?" Jane asked smiling.

"I got a few."

"Jane...what are you doing?" Maura asked as her head was still spinning from being dipped and kissed hard just a few moments before.

"I saw that photo and it should have been me in it not Dr. Bonner. So, I listened to my heart and did something about it instead of doing nothing which is what my head was saying to do. It was saying "if I did nothing it would all blow over." She paused and pulled Maura to her in a hug looking into her eyes, "nothing" is not an option for me anymore." She said then kissed her new girlfriend again before they went to lunch as planned.

 **Okay... I listened and hope you enjoyed this final chapter.**


End file.
